monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rathalos-Sin Ecology
Back To Rathalos-Sin In Game info Monster Hunter EX A Rathalos species that is rarely sighted and very rarely survived. With claws of poison, and the Breath of dragon element, it is a force to be rekoned with. The Guild calls it Rathalos-Sin, although many say it could be the God of Death and Calamity Taxonomy Rathalos-Sin (Wyvernus Diabolus) is Classified as a True Wyvern of the Flying Wyvern Class. It is not the same species as other Rathalos or Zerureusu, but is a species distantly related. Habitats As a nomadic wyvern, similar to Deviljho, it can be seen in any habitat. It is extremely adaptable, able to survive the bitter cold, as well as the scorching heat! Biological Adaptations / Behavior Due to the dragon element that flows in it's body, It is very aggressive towards other creatures. It has the general bodyshape of a Fire Wyvern like Rathalos and Rathian, but aside from it's Demonic color scheme (similar to Unknown Rathian), It sports two horns, which adds to the demonic appearance. It is seen to be capable of killing a Deviljho with extreme prejudice. The Rathalos-Sin is known to toy with it's prey before killing it, similar to how cats like to play with their prey before eating it. Sometimes the Rathalos-Sin seems to kill for fun, giving it the nickname "Psychopath Wyvern". There is no Rathian counterpart, as a Rathalos-Sin can be both male or female. Not much is known of their Breeding Behavior, or their parental instincts, assuming they have any. The Xenon Reports Very few scientists ever study the Rathalos-Sin, and even fewer ever live in this occupation, as they are usually killed by the Rathalos-Sin rather savagely. However, one person named "Xenon" in his/her reports (the true identity of Xenon was never confirmed) has made many reports on his/her study on Rathalos-Sin, which is where we get most of our Information on the creature. We will post the Reports as they are given to the public. Xenon Report #1 I have arrived in the Dunes, where a rather "Demonic Creature" was sighted flying towards an oasis. I arrived in time to see a Brute Tigrex looking as if it was fleeing for it's life, paying no attention to me. Knowing that this kind of behavior is uncharacteristic of Brute Tigrex, I was wary of what could be chasing it. Then I heard a flapping sound of large wings, and Turned to see a Rathalos-Sin Fly towards the Brute Tigrex, and land on it's head, harrasing it, and seemingly toying with it, like a housecat toying with a mouse before killing it. When the creature finally killed the Brute Tigrex, I began to realize that no living creature, Wyvern or Dragon, Matches the Evilness or Savagery of the Rathalos-Sin. While I was staring in shock of the Savagery of the demonic wyvern, It turned to see me. I wanted to run, but my legs were frozen, as I was frozen in fear and shock. The Creature seemed to smile, which looked uncomftorably like a human grin. When I finnaly began to run, the creature followed, and would have nearly killed me if a Seregios had not attacked the creature in territorial instincts. I used this distraction to escape. I had escaped death at his finest. Xenon Report #2 My next encounter with a Rathalos-Sin was at the Moga region's Volcano. Apparently, A Rathalos-Sin was seen by locales, cricling above the volcano, like a vulture over a dead or dying animal. I came prepared with Cool Drinks, Antidotes (in case I get poisoned), and a batch of Rajang Dung bombs (I never asked the seller how she got the Rajang dung, as it was probally better not to know.), as it was said tht the smell of Rajang Dung was better at repelling Rathalos-Sin than any other monster's dung. When I got to the area where the Rathalos-Sin was sighted, I saw the creature fighting a Uragaan. The Rathals-Sin may have gotten into the Uragaan's territory on purpose, as it was told in myth that Rathalos-Sin intrudes into other monster's territiories for the sake of the kill. But I am a scientist. It is my job to seperate fact from fantasy. The Uragaan did not last long against the Rathalos-Sin's Dragon breath, and eventually succumbed to it's wounds and the Rathalos-Sin's venom. I stayed out of sight behind a rock, and watched as the Rathalos-Sin greedily ate it's kill. When I looked at it, it looked slightly underfed. It may have been desperate for food, and was willing to eat anything it could kill. It had a scar near it's right eye, which let me nickname it "Scarface". '' ''Scarface would have kept eating, had I not stepped on a twig, wich snapped under pressure, making enough noise to alert Scarface of my presence. The creature roared at me, threatening me. I did well to take the warning for it's word. But when I went well out of the creature's sight, I turned around to see that it did not follow. I was surprised, my first encounter with the species considered. Did Scarface not chase me because I was not worth a chase? Was it just trying to protect it's well earned kill? Whatever the reason, I was lucky to be alive at this point. '' Xenon Report #3 ''A contact of mine has told me that a group of Hunters discovered a Mummified body of a Rathalos like creature. I would have ignored it had I not been told that it had features of Rathalos-Sin. I went to the Murkwood Bog, which was where the Body was found, and saw the body for myself. I decided to take the body to my labratory. I hired a few a crew to move the carcass, and when It was in my Lab, I began work immediately. '' ''I determined that the creature died about Five thousand years ago. It was about twelve years in age when it died, suggesting that it was a juvinile when it died. What could have killed it? When I did an autopsy on the carcass, I noticed what looked like a tooth on the neck. Did a predator get a lucky bite, and kill the creature? Probally, but I needed to determine the killer's identity. I compared the tooth to many wyvern fangs I collected in my years as a biologist, and to my shock, I realized that this was another Rathalos-Sin's tooth! This does suggest that Rathalos-Sin is, or at least was at some point in it's evolution, a cannibalistic creature when it could be. Nature is full of surprises. Xenon Report #4 I had a contact in Moga Village, who said a Rathalos-Sin was sighted in Moga woods. I packed up immediately, and headed to the Deserted Island '' ''When I got there, the Villagers were clearly scared, since they never seen a Rathalos-Sin before in their woods. I went to the woods to try to find the creature. I managed to find the Rathalos-Sin that was sighted, and saw that it was Harrassing a Deviljho. It harrassed the Brute Wyvern for a while until it bit the neck and twisted it, killing the Deviljho in the process. The Rathalos-Sin in question had a scar on it's right eye, like the one I saw in the volcano! Could this be Scarface? When the Rathalos-Sin did notice me, It seemed to act like it recognized me, and roared. This was definitely Scarface. Scarface did eventually chase after me, and I my first reaction, of course, was to run. I then hid inside a cavern nearby, and that was when Scarface gave up the chase, knowing that it could not fit into the cavern entrance, it was far too massive to fit into the entrance. Aside from the Giggis inside the cavern, and the annoying Bnahabras, I was quite alright in here. I decided, when it was clear that Scarface had left, to leave the cavern. Category:Monster Hunter EX Category:Monster Ecologies